Reviens nous
by LadyShitsuji
Summary: Après une dispute avec son frère, Kaiba tente d'en finir après s'être enfermé. Amené d'urgence à l'hôpital par Yami et ses amis, Isis leur apprend qu'ils devront le sortire de son coma. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu.


Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fic sur Yu-Gi-Oh et j'éspere qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attente. Bien sûr elle es centré sur mes deux personnages préférés : Seto et Mokuba. Bon c'est un peu long mais c'est mieux que trop court XD Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Dehors, sous la pluie, un garçon d'à peine onze ans courait pour rejoindre un grand bâtiment vitré. A peine fut-il entré dans la bâtisse qu'il poussa un soupire de soulagement. Il avança dans le noir afin de trouver l'interrupteur mais se paralysa quand il entendit un bruit dans un coin de la pièce. La lumière s'alluma et il se retourna pour faire face à la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.<p>

-Ou étais-tu, Mokuba ?

-Oh ! Seto tu m'as fait peur !

-Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais.

-Hum, et bien, je...

-Je vois. On en reparlera au manoir. Sais-tu combien de temps je t'ai attendu pour rentrer ?

-Non... Pardon Seto...

Le plus grand sortit par la porte principale et invita son cadet à faire de même. Ils montèrent dans la limousine qui les attendait depuis cinq minutes et rentrèrent au manoir Kaiba. Une fois arrivé, le plus jeune essaya de monter le plus vite possible à sa chambre, mais c'était sans compter sur son grand frère qui veillait au grain.

-Mokuba ! Où crois-tu aller comme ca ?

-A ma chambre...

Kaiba alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil dans le salon adjacent et invita son frère à s'installer en face de lui. Mokuba s'assit à contre-coeur et laissa son regard s'évader par terre.

-Mokuba... Je te promet de ne pas m'énerver mais par pitié dis moi où tu étais aussi tard.

-Non, tu t'énerveras quand même et je ne veux pas...

-Sais-tu que je me suis inquiété ? J'étais à la limite d'aller te chercher par mes moyens.

-J'étais chez...

-Je n'ai pas entendu, tu veux bien répéter ?

-J'étais chez Yugi avec Yami et les autres...

-QUOI !

Kaiba se leva en bousculant la table à côté de son fauteuil, qui tomba et roula jusqu'à Mokuba qui s'était recroquevillé de peur sur le canapé. Son frère avançait dangereusement vers lui, le regard menaçant.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAISAIS AVEC EUX ?

-Calme-toi, s'il te plaît...

-COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE TU ETAIS AVEC EUX !

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu leur reproche... Ils sont très gentils.

Kaiba cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer, se rappelant la promesse qu'il avait faite. Il fit les cent pas dans le salon pendant un moment, moment qui parut durer des heures au cadet qui avait de plus en plus peur. Quand son frère reprit la parole, il avait une voix calme et posée mais une voix dans laquelle on pouvait quand même sentir l'énervement qui le tenaillait.

-Et moi ? Je ne suis pas gentil avec toi ?

-Si bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Tu ne vois pas le rapport ? Je vais te le dire moi où il est le rapport: pourquoi vas-tu toujours chez eux quand tu peux venir me voir si tu as envie de «gentillesse » ?

-Je ne vais pas les voir pour ca !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce sont des amis...

-Des amis ! DES AMIS !

Kaiba recommença à s'énerver de plus belle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur reproche pour que je n'ai même pas le droit d'aller les voir ?

-Des amis tu dis ? Bien ! Ils m'insultent dans mon dos, me crache dessus et toi ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Mais ils ne t'ont jamais insulté !

-Mais oui ! Entre l'une qui me dit que je n'ai pas de coeur, l'autre qui me fait la morale sur «l'âme des cartes » et le « pouvoir de l'amitié », et enfin le dernier que me traite d'ordure sans arrêt, toi tu me dis qu'ils ne m'ont jamais insulté ?

-C'est ce qu'ils te reproche comme ce que tu leur reproche. Avec moi ils ne sont pas pareil. Yami m'apprécie et m'a même défendu devant ses amis.

-Je peux savoir ce que je suis comprendre la-dedans ?

-Ne les juge pas sans savoir.

-Tu les défends en plus ! Apparemment tu as l'air de préférer Yami !

Kaiba leva la main dans le but de gifler son frère mais arrêta son geste avant qu'il ne le touche quand il vit la détermination dans les yeux Mokuba. Il ressentit une sorte de rejet, une impression de solitude. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était plus triste qu'il le voulut.

-Tu n'as qu'a aller vivre avec eux si tu te sens mieux là-bas. J'ai tout fais pour toi et tu les préfère à ton frère qui s'est donné corps et âme à ton bonheur.

Mokuba comprit qu'il était allé un peu trop loin. Il attrapa la main de son frère, qui avait baissé la tête en parlant.

-Seto...

-Laisses-moi !

Il arracha brusquement sa main de celle de son frère et partit en courant de la pièce. Mokuba entendit les escaliers craquer sous la tristesse de Seto et la porte de sa chambre claquer dans un dernier bruit. Il n'eut pas le courage de se lever et d'aller dans sa chambre, et s'endormit sur le canapé dans le salon.

Deux jour plus tard, dans la boutique de jeux de Sugoroku Muto.

-Allez papy ! Montre-la nous !

-D'accord mais ne la touchez pas.

Sugoroku sortit une carte d'un étuis semblable à celui qui abritait autrefois un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.

-La voilà ! L'Apprenti Magicien des Ténébres ! Maintenant que vous l'avez vus, je la range.

-Oh...

-Y'a pas de « Oh » qui tiennent ! Montez avant que je fasse un carnage !

Tous éclatèrent de rire avec Sugoroku puis Yugi et les autres allèrent dans l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger et allumèrent la télévision pour regarder leur série préférée. Yami et Yugi, qui avaient déjà vu l'épisode, se désintéressaient de la télé et jouaient à pierre-papier-ciseaux. Une fois la série terminée, ils entamèrent un monopoli auquel se joignit Sugoroku qui avait fermé la boutique plus tôt.

-Et je mets un hôtel ici !

-Yami, ton portable sonne.

-Tu as raison, je n'avais pas entendu.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit qui l'appelait.

-Ben ca va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-C'est Kaiba.

Tous hurlèrent un « Hein ! » d'incompréhension puis Joey hurla sa haine.

-Décroche pas ! Ca lui fera les pieds !

-Mais si il m'appelle c'est que ca doit être important.

-On s'en fout ! Cette ordure ne mérite pas ton attention !

Mais Yami n'écouta pas Joey et encore moins Tristan qui lui donnait raison par derrière et décrocha.

-Hallo ?

-Yami ?

-Oui ?

Il baissa le téléphone pour dire aux autres que ce n'était pas la voix de Kaiba et reprit la communication.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide...

-Mais à qui je parle là ?

-C'est Mokuba... J'ai plus de batterie alors je t'appelle avec le portable de mon frère.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Il faut que tu viennes, c'est urgent...

-Ne pleures pas ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Seto s'est enfermé dans sa chambre il y a deux jours et il n'en n'est pas ressortit depuis... Il faut que tu viennes lui parler, il ne me répond pas...

-Vous êtes où ?

-Au manoir...

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha, expliqua la situation à ses amis et ils partirent au manoir Kaiba tous ensemble, même Joey qui ne voulait pas rester seul. Arrivé là-bas, Mokuba les attendait à l'entrée, au niveau de la grille qui mène au jardin. Il les fit entrer dans le bâtiment et les emmena directement à la chambre de son frère.

-Bon. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il faut que nous dise comment vous en êtes arrivé là.

-Nous nous sommes disputé...

-Pourquoi ? C'est rare entre vous.

-A votre sujet...

-Comment ca ?

-Il ne vous apprécie pas à cause de vos moral et de vos insultes, tandis que moi j'aime bien aller avec vous. Il a cru que je vous préférais à lui.

Yami hocha la tête de compréhension, se retourna et toqua à la porte mais il n'y eu aucune réponse.

-Kaiba ? C'est Yami. Ouvres-moi.

-Il ne répond toujours pas...

Mokuba éclata en sanglots et Serenity le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'entends Kaiba ? Ton frère est très inquiet à ton sujet. Tu pourrais dire quelque chose au moins.

Yami se retourna et secoua la tête en direction de ses amis.

-Pourquoi on essaye pas la provocation ?

-Joey... La méchanceté de résoud rien.

-Faut bien qu'il réagisse !

Joey se plaça au niveau de la porte et hurla à en perdre haleine.

-Allez ordure ! Réponds ! Vous ne valez rien toi et tes dragons gris de poussière !

-Si il ne répond pas aux insultes que tu fais sur ses dragons, y'a plus rien à faire...

-Alors ! T'as peur de Joey Wheeler ? Bouges ton cul et ouvres cette porte avant que je la défonce !

Yami attrapa Joey par le bras et le mit à bonne distance de la porte.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Yami ?

-Défonces la porte.

-Euh... T'es sérieux là ?

-Fais le !

Joey préféra ne pas répondre et mis un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui céda du premier coup.

-Restez là.

Yami entra seul dans la chambre ou il chercha Seto du regard. La nuit étant tombée, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Kaiba ?

Il alluma la lampe avec l'interrupteur avant de reprendre ses recherches.

-KAIBA !

Il se précipita par terre tandis que le cris qu'il avait poussé alerta les autres qui passèrent la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

-Téa ! Appelle une ambulance ! Vite !

Mokuba s'arracha des bras de Serenity mais fut rattrapé par Tristan.

-SETO !

-Ne viens pas là Mokuba.

Joey entra dans la chambre pour aider Yami et Yugi qui l'avait déjà rejoint quand il baissa le regard pour constater qu'il marchait dans une marre de sang.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Il s'est ouvert aux poignets.

-Il a... Il a essayé de se...

-Oui.

-Aide nous, il faut qu'on le réveil. On a de la chance qu'il soit encore vivant avec tout le sang qu'il a perdu.

A force de paroles et de gestes, ils réussirent à le réveiller.

-Mo...ku...ba ?

-Non, c'est Yami. Une ambulance va arriver. Reste avec nous, ca va aller.

Cinq minutes plus tard l'ambulance arriva et emmena Kaiba à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il fut emmener en urgence à un médecin et transféré dans une chambre unique. Yami et ses amis attendaient dans le couloir quand le médecin sortit de la chambre et vint vers eux.

-C'est vous qui avez appelé l'ambulance ?

-Oui. Comment va-t-il ?

-Nous l'avons transfusé, son état est stable mais il est retombé dans l'inconscience. Il se peut qu'il ne se réveille pas... Je suis désolé. Mais vous pouvez allez le voir si vous voulez.

Le médecin s'éloigna en tapotant avec compassion l'épaule de Yami dont le visage avait prit une teinte livide. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre de son ami et rival et alla jusqu'au lit où reposait Kaiba. Joey entra à son tour dans la pièce avant de s'avancer jusqu'à Yami qui s'était écroulé dans une chaise à côté du lit, la main de Kaiba dans la sienne.

-Serenity vient de m'appeler. Mokuba est intenable, elle l'emmène ici. On devrai peut-être lui mentir sur l'état de son frère.

-Surtout pas. Il apprendra très vite la vérité ici et je te dis pas la réaction qu'il aura. Il a les même réactions que son frère parfois, alors si tu as envie d'essuyer un ouragan...

-C'est vrai...

Les autres entrèrent dans la chambre puis Serenity les rejoints avec Mokuba. Ce dernier remarqua que Yami serrait la main de son frère. Il s'inquiéta de se geste qui n'était pas banal pour lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Yami se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Ils ont réussi à le stabiliser mais il est tombé dans le coma et...

-Et ?

-Il risque de ne jamais se réveiller...

Mokuba éclata en sanglots tandis que Yami le prenait dans ses bras pour essayer de le réconforter. Peu après il retourna s'asseoir à côté du lit, semblant réfléchir plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis cinq minutes.

-C'est notre faute si on en est là...

Ils l'interrogèrent su regard, tous pris d'incompréhension.

-Si on avait pas eu cette attitude avec lui, il n'aurai pas essayé d'en finir...

-Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ? C'est pas de notre faute si il avait un caractère imbuvable !

-Joey, nous n'avons pas tenu compte de son enfance. C'est pour ca qu'il était imbuvable. Sa mère est morte à la naissance de Mokuba, son père s'est suicidé, il a finit avec son frère dans un orphelinat et pour finir il à était adopté par un con qui s'amusait à le torturer sans qu'il puisse rien faire... Comment serais-tu si tu avais eu la même enfance ? Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, ne faisant confiance à personne à part à son frère. Mokuba est la seule personne qui le rattache à la vie. Nous avons agis comme si il avait eu une enfance normale, comme si c'était son caractère naturel.

-Et Mokuba ? Tu m'explique pourquoi il n'est pas comme ca ?

-Mokuba a eu son frère pour s'occuper de lui. Kaiba n'a eu personne. Il a était maltraité par son père adoptif. Personne ne lui a tendu la main pour l'aider. On peut te prendre comme exemple.

-Comment-ca ?

-Personne ne s'est occupé de toi, alors tu est devenu un voyou que personne n'appréciait. Mais ta soeur, elle a eu quelqu'un qui s'est occupé d'elle: toi, c'est pour ca qu'elle est douce de nature. Mais la différence entre toi et Kaiba, c'est que toi tu as eu une chance de te refaire avec nous, alors que nous n'avons pas donné cette chance à Kaiba.

-Mais pourquoi il a fait ca ?

-Mokuba, en étant différend avec toi, nous t'avons amené à nous défendre sans le vouloir. Ton frère, comme tu l'as dit, a cru que tu ne l'aimais plus et que tu nous préférais. Pour lui il a perdu la seule personne l'obligeant à rester en vie. Sa vie n'a pas de sens sans toi, tout ce qu'il a fait durant toutes ces années c'était pour toi.

-Et il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de le réveiller ?

-Je suis désolé... A moins que !

Sous le regard surpris de ses amis, Yami sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

-Inutile de m'appeler.

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Isis et Shahdi rentrèrent dans la pièce et s'avancèrent vers Yami.

-Je l'ai vu avec mon collier.

-Tu connais donc l'histoire.

-Oui, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous à part vous expliquer ce qui se passe réellement en Seto.

-Tu ne peux rien faire ! Mais enfin pourquoi ?

-Mokuba, moi je ne peux rien faire mais vous si. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Venez avec moi à la cafétéria, je vais tous vous dire.

-Je ne viens pas. Je préfère rester avec Seto.

-Ca te concerne aussi Mokuba, tu dois venir.

Mokuba les suivis à contre-coeur jusqu'à la cafétéria mais ne commanda rien, trop bouleversé pour avoir faim.

-Seto est perdu en lui-même.

-J'ai peur de ne pas saisir. Sois plus clair.

-Seto erre dans ses souvenirs sans savoir où il est. Sa peur d'être rejeté par son frère l'a fait se cloître en son esprit. Sauf qu'une personne bien précise a profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour intervenir.

-Qui ca ?

-Le prêtre Seto de l'Égypte ancienne.

-Tu veux dire que le prêtre est encore vivant ?

-Il est vivant en Seto comme tu es vivant en Yugi. Vous êtes tous les deux leur descendants. Vous, enfin Yugi et Seto, êtes les gardien de leur esprit. Et celui de Seto a perdu trop de force d'un coup pour contenir tous ces souvenir de l'ancien temps. Le prêtre l'a plongé dans le coma et a prit le dessus sur Seto pour faire surface.

-Je ne comprend pas très bien.

-Quand le corps s'éveillera, il ne s'agira pas de Seto mais du prêtre. Si nous n'agissons pas vite, le prêtre apparaîtra et il sera plus dur d'entrer dans l'esprit de Seto.

-Entrer dans son esprit ?

-Il vous faut le retrouver dans son propre esprit pour qu'il puisse reprendre le dessus. Sa force n'est pas suffisante, il a besoin de vous.

-Mais comment allons-nous faire ?

Shahdi, qui n'avait été que silence jusque là, intervint.

-Permettez. Je suis ici pour vous aider dans votre tâche. Ma clé du millénium me permettra de vous propulser dans l'esprit de votre ami.

-Ce n'est pas notre ami !

-Joey ! Tais-toi !

Joey remarqua la mine anxieuse et énervée de Yami et préféra une fois de plus rien dire.

-Mais je dois savoir combien de personne vont entrer dans son esprit pour me préparer.

-Shahdi, nous verrons ca après. Pour le moment mangeons.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Kaiba, le prêtre Seto venait de faire surface.

-Mais ou suis-je ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Prêtre Mahad ? Prêtre Akunadin ?

Pris de panique il courra et trouva la sortie de l'hôpital. Il traversa la ville de Domino dans tous les sens, attirant les regards des gens le prenant pour un fou et les « Oh ! Regardez, c'est Seto Kaiba ! ». Mais jamais il ne fit attention aux paroles, se demandant ou il avait bien put arriver. Il entra dans une petite boutique d'angle et ferma ce qu'il pensait être la porte. Son arrivée fit du bruit qui attira un vieil homme, Sugoroku Muto.

-Ah non ! Je ne te veux plus ici toi ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

-Marchand, vous...!

-Quoi ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Simon ?

-Euh non. Il y a méprise. Il n'y a pas de Simon ici, Kaiba.

-Kaiba ? Vous divaguez. Simon, aidez-moi !

-Mais je...

-Où sommes nous ? Quelle est cette écriture inconnue ? Où sont les autres prêtres ?

-Nous sommes à Domino, nous écrivons en japonais et il n'y a pas de « prêtres » ici. Tu es sûr de te sentir bien Kaiba ?

-Mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous Kaiba ?

-Je vais appeler un hôpital psychiatrique, je reviens.

Il partit mais revint sur ses pas.

-Mais tu n'étais pas déjà à l'hôpital ? Yugi m'en avait parlé il me semble.

-Je me suis réveillé dans un endroit entièrement blanc mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Il faut que vous m'aidiez Simon. Je dois retourner auprès du Pharaon.

-La c'est vraiment grave.

-Pardon ?

-Écoutes moi bien : je ne m'appelle pas Simon mais Sugoroku, nous ne sommes plus au temps de l'Égypte ancienne et les pharaons n'existent plus. Et tu t'appelles Kaiba, regardes-toi !

Il baissa les yeux et constata qu'il n'était pas vêtu de ses habits de lin mais d'un ensemble noir.

-C'est... impossible...

Il perdit connaissance et tomba à même le sol de la boutique. Sugoroku l'emmena dans l'appartement au-dessus et l'installa dans la chambre de Yugi.

A l'hôpital, la troupe avait finit de manger quand le portable de Yami sonna.

-Hallo ?

-Yami ? C'est papy.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ton ami est a la maison.

-Qui ca ?

-Kaiba.

-Mais il est ici, dans une chambre à l'étage.

-Non. Crois moi, il est arrivé ici comme une furie en déblatérant des trucs bizarres dans le genre « où est le pharaon » puis il s'est évanouie.

-Il s'est enfuis de l'hôpital sans qu'on le remarque ?

-Ben apparemment oui.

-Bon on arrive.

Quand il raccrocha, Mokuba, qui était monté voir son frère, vint s'accrocher à son bras.

-Yami ! C'est terrible ! Seto, il... !

-Oui je sais. Il est chez nous, et nous y allons...

* * *

><p>Alors ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? ^^<p> 


End file.
